


Two Is Better Than One

by dixie_drifter



Series: A Little Slice of the Kingdom [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie_drifter/pseuds/dixie_drifter
Summary: A little extension of the confrontation between our boys.





	Two Is Better Than One

Deran took a deep breath, sliding his hands down Adrian's back. He made to step back from the hug when Adrian's arms tightened around him.

"Not yet."

Adrian sighed when Deran's arms came up again. It seemed as if he was trying to pull Deran into his body, sealing them together as one. Adrian's breathing was still a little shaky, and Deran could feel wetness on his shoulder that made something tighten around his heart painfully. 

He began threading his fingers through Adrian's hair, a soothing, continuous motion that eased Adrian's breathing into a more steady pattern. 

Jesus.

Deran knew Adrian wasn't exactly new to the world of smuggling, but drugs had never entered the realm of possibilities he had considered. Nico had dipped his toe into the smuggling world after he sold off his chop shop looking for bigger better things. He'd had no qualms about using his son's surfing career, however young and burgeoning, to his advantage. Adrian hadn't minded; for a piece of the business. 

Adrian had always had an innocent wide eyed look to him that he'd played up time and time again when it suited him. He also had, once upon a time, the ability to lie his way out of trouble even with the evidence burning a hole in his pocket. Qualities that had gotten both of them out of trouble more times than Deran could count. 

But Nico had given that up after only a couple of years. And Adrian had seemed perfectly content with the decision. He had seemed content to give up the life as a whole and focus on school, and the surf shop. Choosing to walk away from the life, Adrian had only pulled those cards out when Deran had use of them, then, slowly, never at all. Over the years, Adrian had lost it, and never seemed bothered by how transparent he was to others with his feelings on matters or people. 

But knowing how heavy a price getting caught with the kind of merchandise Jack was known for moving carried, Deran could hardly believe Adrian would risk it. He knew they had a lot to work out, that Adrian could feel so disjointed from their life together meant they had dropped the ball somewhere and never bothered to pick it up when they could kick it along between themselves. 

But he also knew that he would fight for Adrian, for them. No one and nothing would tear them apart on Deran's watch.

A loud bang from the kitchen had them jumping like they had been shocked. 

"What the fuck, Pope?"

There was a moment of silence before Pope answered.

"Sorry."

Adrian laughed into Deran's shoulder. "He doesn't sound very sorry."

"He's gonna drive me crazy."

"Mmmm. Maybe the stop after."

Deran jabbed fingers into Adrian's ribs, directly into the ticklish spot he preferred to drag his beard over. Adrian jerked, snorting laughter he tried to stifle with his hand. He grabbed Deran's wandering hands and held them in his, pulling back far enough he could look Deran in the eyes.

Bringing Deran's hands up to his mouth, Adrian kissed the backs of them one at a time, thumbs softly grazing his knuckles.

"Thank you. For believing in me, even, especially when I didn't believe in myself. I wanted to win so bad. I wanted it for me, but I wanted it for you to."

Deran twisted his hands from where they were gripped in Adrian's. He threaded their fingers together, watching the way Adrian's settled so perfectly with his own. It made his breath hitch.

He leaned forward to press his forehead against Adrian's.

"You do the same for me. Always have. I shouldn't have waited so long to pick up the slack. Shouldn't have made you wait that long."

Before Adrian could answer, Pope cleared his throat from the doorway.

Neither of them bothered to pull away as they turned to look at him. 

Pope pointed at the mop bucket Deran had started to use, then abandoned when Adrian had shown up.

"You can't leave water standing on the floor like that. These are hardwoods!"

"I'll get back to it in a sec, okay? We're kind of in the middle of something."

Pope just stared at him. 

From the corner of his eye, Deran saw Adrian press his lips together and knew he was holding back his amusement. Deran scoffed. Moment over.

"I'm going, okay? I'll take care of it."

Adrian did step away this time. He ran a hand soothingly down Deran's bicep, squeezing a bit to get his attention. 

"You do what you need to, I'm gonna run home and do some laundry. I'm pretty sure I packed my entire wardrobe and used every piece over the last couple of weeks."

He leaned back into Deran's space for a kiss that was mostly smile, before heading for the door.

He stopped by Pope for a second. 

"Don't work him too hard, Pope. I've got more celebrating to do later that I'm gonna need him for."

"Adrian!"

Pope cracked a smile, not so much at Adrian's words, but his little brother's pink cheeks. 

Deran lunged for Adrian who whooped and raced out the door and into the daylight before Deran could get his hands on him. Pope didn't say anything to him, just shoved the mop in his hands and went back into the kitchen to bang on more things. Deran began sopping up the water from the mess he had made earlier. He felt lighter than he had in weeks. He knew things were far from being cleared up, but he could see through the fog now. 

And Adrian would be waiting at home. They would meet whatever came their way head on. Together.


End file.
